Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: A very strange, sick, twisted, disturbing, short vid fic. Ever wondered what would happen if Duo went crazy? (1x2, 1xR, death)


Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby  
  
Song by Emmylou Harris, Alison Krauss and Gillian Welch  
  
From the "O Brother, Where Art Thou?" soundtrack  
  
Fic by Anonymous Donor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW crew or the song. I just like them both.  
  
Warning: Um… Disturbing… yaoi, weird, death  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 1xR  
  
AD's note: Okay… Well, this came pretty much out of nowhere. I was thinking about Tom Petty and the Heart Breakers' music video for "Mary Jane's last dance" and this is what came into my mind. It's rather sick and twisted, so if you don't like that, please, don't read. It's also the ever disliked vidfic, so…  
  
//lyrics// *actions*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Go to sleep little babe  
  
Go to sleep little babe//  
  
*Relena gently touches Heero's face before getting out of the bed and getting dressed. Heero smiles slightly at her through heavy lidded eyes, sitting up slightly to watch her*  
  
//Your mama's gone away  
  
And your daddy's gonna stay//  
  
*Heero stands at the window, watching Relena leave as an arm snakes around him and rubs his chest gently. He turns to see Duo, smiling at him and smiles back*  
  
//Didn't leave nobody but the baby//  
  
*Heero turns easily to do and kisses him softly as Duo smiles, a hint of something making his eyes shine*  
  
//Go to sleep little babe  
  
Go to sleep little babe//  
  
*Duo slowly runs his hand down Heero's back, feeling the ribs before bringing up the knife he had held in his other hand and stabbing between two ribs into Heero's lung. Heero tries to scream, but no sound will emerge.*  
  
//Everybody's gone  
  
In the cotton and the corn//  
  
*Heero looks around desperately for someone that will help him, but sees no one.*  
  
//Didn't leave nobody but the baby//  
  
*He looks back at the still smiling Duo. He realizes that Duo's the only one around.*  
  
//You're a sweet little babe  
  
You're a sweet little babe//  
  
*Duo gently lays the bleed and dying Heero on the bed and brushes some hair back from his paling face.*  
  
//Honey in the rock  
  
And the sugar don't stop  
  
Gonna bring a bottle to the baby//  
  
*Duo kisses Heero softly on the forehead, then the cheeks, then lips, smiling all the while. Heero can't seem to move any part of his body to stop Duo as he drags the knife along the whitening torso in patterns, droplets of blood spilling out*  
  
//Don't you weep pretty babe  
  
Don't you weep pretty babe//  
  
*Tears leak out of the corners of Heero's eyes and Duo kisses them away, touching Heero's cheek gently*  
  
//She's long gone  
  
With her red shoes on  
  
Gonna need another lovin' baby//  
  
*Heero looks to the window in hopes to see Relena there to help him, but Duo pulls his face towards him and whispers that Heero is his now*  
  
//Go to sleep little babe  
  
Go to sleep little babe//  
  
*Heero's eyes begin to close as the blood continues to leave his body, looking up one last time to see Duo's smiling face, but something amiss in his eyes*  
  
//You and me and  
  
The devil makes three  
  
Don't need no other lovin' babe//  
  
*Duo continues to play with Heero's hair and whisper about the future and how Heero never needed him and how Duo doesn't need anyone but Heero, humming quietly between, a strange darkness filling the room, chilling the air, making Heero shiver gently*  
  
//Go to sleep little babe  
  
Go to sleep little babe//  
  
*Heero finally takes his last shuddering breath and falls into an eternal sleep, but Duo doesn't seem to notice and keeps whispering to him*  
  
//Come lay your bones  
  
On the alabaster stones//  
  
*Duo gently pulls Heero's lax body into his lap, humming and running his fingers through the dark hair*  
  
//And be my ever lovin' baby//  
  
*Duo kisses Heero again, even as the body gets colder in his lap, whispering that now they're together forever*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AD's note: Ooooookay… Now that's odd… I just decided to make Duo go crazy for some reason… R&R? 


End file.
